Graveyard Musings
by ontheceiling
Summary: A dead cat pillow, Sydney the grave-robber, and another cat named Murphy. All this and more in Sydney's head! Post TT.


Graveyard Musings  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, it's not mine. Nope, none of it.  
  
Rating: PG for now, PG-13 later.  
  
Spoilers: The Telling. So, pretty much, season 2.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 1  
  
There are way too many people on this plane. I mean, it's like two in the morning here and there has to be at least thirty people here. This is just ludicris.  
  
Oh God. I look at my ticket and see that it's a window seat. Well, okay, that's not that bad. Maybe I'll be able to get some sleep.  
  
Wait, is his seat next to me? Lord help us. If he feels the need to try to make conversation I am dragging him off this plane and DROP KICKING him back to L.A. No Joke.  
  
I grab a pillow and try to get comfortable with it. God, why do these things have to be so... lumpy? I mean, this is worse than a potato sack with a ... cat in it. Make that a dead cat.  
  
I take a deep breath. This will be okay. Just go to sleep.  
  
Yeah right! Who am I kidding here? The dead cat in my pillow? There is no way I'm going to fall asleep. Not after finding out that I fell off the earth for almost two years and everyone just went on with there lives.  
  
That's a weird thought though. Just falling off the earth... into space. I wonder if people would notice if I did that. Just walking down the street and all of a sudden I start floating up, up, and away! Would they grab my feet and try to pull me back down? Or would they say, "There goes another one."  
  
What am I talking about here? Well, it's better thinking about all the blood and broken glass I'm going to have to clean up when I get home.   
  
Well, Will did live there too. Maybe he cleaned it up.   
  
Wait, why would he clean it up? Would he seriously get a dust pan and say, "Ok, here's a piece of 'Francie's' shoulder. Oh, and here's a spoon covered in Sydney's blood..."  
  
Yeah, sure.  
  
Oh, what if he hired a maid! Wouldn't that be interesting. She would have more than a few questions. What would Will say? "Oh, they filmed Terminator 4 here." Please.  
  
He probably moved. I hope he doesn't expect me to live at my old apartment. That's a bad emotional breakdown waiting to happen.  
  
Staying with Vaughn is out of the question. I'd stay with Kendall and his gay lover before I'd stay with Vaughn.   
  
Vaughn would try to make me comfortable in their guest bedroom that has little flowers on every surface that will stand still.  
  
I can just imagine waking up and having to go to the bathroom and not knowing where it is...  
  
:Day Dream:  
  
I really have to go. Hmm... that door at the end of the hall-- I think that's his room. Oh boy. God only knows what's going on in there.  
  
I close my eyes and knock on the door. I get no reply.  
  
Watch out, I'm comin' in!  
  
The door swings open and I clamp my hands over my eyes.   
  
"Where's the bathroom?" Whoa, since when am I four years old?  
  
I hear a cough and a rustling under the covers.  
  
Oh God. What have I done?  
  
"Second door on your right," an embarrased voice answers.  
  
"Um... ok," I run. Down the hall. As fast as my legs will carry me.  
  
What a nightmare.  
  
:End Day Dream:  
  
Hmm... that was disturbing. Now I know I won't be staying with Vaughn.  
  
Will. I'll stay with Will. There we go.  
  
There's an answer to every problem.  
  
I wonder what his new place looks like. I hope my dissappearance hasn't caused him to be a hermit. Or get all gross and non-shave-y. I can see the contents of his fridge now:  
  
A half empty beer bottle.  
  
A carrot.  
  
And something that is moving in the corner.  
  
Plus, the light is out.  
  
Okay. That sounds really apealing.   
  
Here I am letting my imagination run wild through my mind when I should be thinking about more important things like how I'm going to end my misery, or what choice words I'm going to say to Kendall when I quit, or even what I'm going to name my cat.  
  
Here I go again. Already my subconscious has decided that I'm going to get a cat. I'll name it Murphy.  
  
So, here I am with Murphy in Will's depressing new house and we're all fighting over who gets to eat the carrot.  
  
Well that truly is sad. I think I'm going to cry.  
  
Did they have a feuneral for me?  
  
That just jumped out of nowhere, but is very intruiging, none the less.  
  
Well, if they did, what did they do? Stand around a headstone?  
  
Did they have a casket? What did they put in it? Maybe they did what they did in Cast Away. You know, having everyone put something in that reminded them of me. That would be sweet. I'm gonna go dig up my grave and take it all.  
  
Well, I would be entitled, wouldn't I? I mean, it is my grave.  
  
I've decided, that's the first place I'm going to go when I get back. My grave.   
  
:Day Dream:  
  
Well, here I am. My grave. It's not as cool as I thought it would be.  
  
:End Day Dream:  
  
Well, this needs to stop. I'm on a plane sitting next to a man that I'm supposed to love and all I can think about is what they put in my casket.   
  
That and if I can keep it.  
  
The plane starts to shake and I panic. Then I realize that we're landing.  
  
Whoa. That was a short flight. Well, I kept my brain busy.  
  
Mind over matter, baby.  
  
I look out the window and see that the plane is picking up speed.  
  
We're not landing.  
  
We're taking off.  
  
******  
  
A/N- Okay, if you're still here to read this, that's GREAT! Thanks for sticking around to read my sick idea of a comedy! So, if you would be so kind, please leave me a review, or no more chapters for you! (Hehehe, that rhymed!)  
  
Thanks again!  
  
~Kate 


End file.
